


Night of the hunter

by DrHunteress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Hunters, Multi, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHunteress/pseuds/DrHunteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family conflict in higher places. A girl nicknamed Kit needed help and stumbled upon the Winchester bros. She's not what they were expecting when they first met her and she knows more than she lets on and some of it gets leaked. They drag Castiel into the hunt for the cure for her curse riddled mother, Ma'at, the Egyptian goddess of Justice. Will this end tragic or sweet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at SPN ff. I actually didnt have a plot but its getting somewhere and I was just so in love with the song from 30 seconds to Mars that it inspired me.  
> I even did a thing on DollDivine and created what I feel Kit to look like. I could try and incorporate her at the end  
> Disclaimers of course..  
> Enjoy.

Nightfall surrounded her fast. The only sound heard was intense breathing and boot-clad feet hitting the floor. She was running as fast as possible, with only little breaks in between. Kit didn’t want to think about what was chasing her. To keep herself going she looked at the day-old injury on her thigh and pain that died out with a dull leftover and remembered why she fled. All the things she thought about as a child, her worst nightmares, coming true. Things she thought impossible, happening at once. She attempted to chuckle but too much breath was being spent on saving her life to run. To calm herself, she started to think of music and play it in her head. After a moment to shuffle through her mental playlist, she thought of “Old time rock and roll”. As she thought she would trip at any moment from her legs feeling like they aren’t even attached anymore, she decided to take a quick break. She couldn’t see too well in the dark anyways, rendering her glasses useless even if they were just for appearances. Unless, however she had night vision glasses. She scoffed at the thought alone. Survival instincts kicked in, and too high on adrenaline to sleep, she attempted to at least walk or slow down a bit so she didn’t sweat too much to leave a scent behind, which was probably too late. She couldn’t tell, but one thing was for sure, Kit needed someone to help her. Some form of help, whether it is police or some type of partner “in crime”. Kit sighed in the darkness of the woods. Taking in her surroundings, she realized that she wasn’t too far from the next town over. She wanted to just lie down and sink into a bed. She exited the woods and noticed a pretty car parked next to a neglected cemetery not far off to her left. Not sure why there was a well-kept, black classic beauty sitting here but it is pretty suspicious. She crept up to the car while glancing around her to make sure she was safe as she checked it out. She looked at the license plate: CNK-80Q3, it read. Kit really was digging the car, Impala (Damn). A random ’67 Impala sitting next to dead cemetery. Not suspicious at all. She made a casual noise in the back of her throat as she glanced at the entrance and decided to check out the glow coming from further down the dirt path. The sounds of the bugs and other night creatures sounded the night and she hears her heart pounding in her ears as she nears to the glowing which happened to be a fire in a grave. Two men stood at the foot of the grave and looked as if they gotten into a scuffle. A bloody one at that. Kit tried to shuffle closer, not really trying to be stealthy but she was able to stand at least 7 feet away from the two men behind a tree without being noticed. The taller of the two got stiff as the shorter one slightly tilted his head in her direction. The movement startled her. Kit was damned sure she didnt make a sound. She froze and as quiet as possible she emerged from her spot. Maybe they can help her, she thought to herself with a beacon of hope. She learned the hard way, people are seriously hard to trust. Kit walked out from behind the tree and stood 5 feet away. A safe distance, from men who were standing over a blazing grave that she decided would actually be her best bet. They look a bit on edge, and it wasnt the blood accessorized clothes. The look on their faces and their body language were literally screaming at her. She read them in the awkward silence. She was seemingly a threat to them apparently. They both looked relatively young, but as if forced into adulthood, and not the easy way, they also looked stressed. The taller one, with the seriously overgrown hair, and are those sideburns? had equally as the shorter one, more frown lines than laugh lines on his face. His face contorted as she noticed, he kind of looked like a puppy, the baby brother even though he towered over her. She drank in how they looked rugged yet they looked like they should be friendly. The Shorter one, who she noted was also painfully bowlegged, had a bit more of a chiseled face as if he were carved by a skilled artist, he kind of screamed rebel and prankster, “bite me” and “I screwed your sister”, “I won’t hesitate to strike first”,all while saying, “Trust me”.  She was guessing they should be related because not even the best of friends could share a look of all knowing tell-tale. They glanced at her as if she shouldn’t be real as they reached behind their backs to pull out something. She turned her attention to the gun pointed directly at her forehead as calmly as possible, while letting some discomfort slip onto her face. She noticed the shorter one was swift and agile enough to get in her face under 30 seconds without much movement. The giant, she decided to call him, looked uncomfortable when the Ken doll decided it was cool to point deadly objects at people and completely sane. As quietly and as deadly as possible, ‘Ken’ practically growled at her with disgust overly evident on his face.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t plant this bullet in your skull, you lowlife piece of-”

“Dean! Chill. Its not- she’s..safe. She would have tried to pull something already if she wasn’t."

The ‘giant’ saved her life and she wanted to simply lay kisses on his dirty, little face for that. She shifted her uneasy glare between this “Dean” and the ‘Giant’. Her eyes rested back on Dean, who’s intense stare was trying to bore a hole into her face with his pretty eyes. (Seriously. What the hell?) She squinted up at him, eyes already going bad without her glasses.

“Sam, shut up, I know what I'm doing," His eyes didn't leave hers. "Who are you and what do you want?"

A scoff was sounded in the background, "Smooth."

Kit was getting skirmish under his glare as she attempted to inch back with the growing fear. She felt an intense wave of emotions suddenly as she contorted her face.

 

"She's not going to answer unless you remove the gun from her face, Dean. She's obviously harmless. Come on."

 

Dean dropped his gun and pressed his lips together, still tense. He shot a look at Sam. Sam approached Kit and put a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed. Weird.

"Look, I'm sorry for my brother, I'm Sam and this is Dean."

He tilted his head down so he could see her better. It seemed that he was giving her puppy eyes, if she didn’t know any better. So they were brothers. She ducked her head down a bit shy. She raked her dirt covered hands through her straight hair and out of her face and began with a shaky sigh of a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Uh, I’m Kit,” she let out quietly.

Dean grunted as he gave her a once over, eyes lingering on her leg. Sam nodded and reached his hand out for shake, that she hesitantly gave. Her hand dwarfed his by a huge amount.

“Hi, Kit. Um, mind telling us why you were hiding out behind that tree?”

She shifted her eyes and looked away, scared as she opened her mouth to explain her predicament as a loud wail sounded then a voice following after. They looked at Kit as she went rigged, eyes wide and she lunged forward towards the brothers and grabbed Dean’s gun before he could react. She spun around and surveyed the area before taking a few cautious steps forward.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty kat. Come out wherever you are,” a feminine voice shrieked in the night and echoed in the nearby forest but it still sounded far.

Dean hissed, “Sonova- what are you doing? Sam. Safe, Sam? She’s safe? She just took my gun.”

Sam looked bewildered and alert before grabbing a spear gun out of the duffle bag sitting by the grave and tossed it to Dean. Sam picked up a rifle and loaded it. “What are we up against?” Kit glanced back at Sam and Dean with the best poker-face the brother’s seen.

“My Mother.”

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

“I’m sorry. What?” Dean stepped up to Kit and simply looked at her. No registered emotion in his eyes that she could see without her glasses on but she was sure she saw something flicker on his face. “Are you telling me your mother did that to your leg? Are we dealing with an abusive mother here or-”

She simply shook her head. “Not abusive. Crazy, very other-worldly. I don’t have the right word for her-demonic? It just isn’t her. But yes she did do this to my leg.”

Dean looked at Sam with set eyes.

“What is up with you guys, are you having a conversation telepathically?”

Dean looked back over Kit’s head with a determined glare and fought back a laugh, “Snarky, I like. Look, we’re going to take care of this,” he looked down at her with soft eyes, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, ‘kay?”

The brothers set forth ahead of Kit as she just tried to registered what happened.

She chuckled, and they looked back at her. Deep identical frowns etched on their faces.

 

“I'm sorry. Uh I think you don't understand what you’re up against.” She tried to say.

 

“I think you don’t know what you're up against,” Dean rebutted, looking rather cocky.

 

“No. You really don't understand. She isn't-”

 

“Listen Kit, I am flattered by your cute concern for us but we’ve got this under control, okay?”

 

He slowly made his way to her and knelt down. He grabbed her leg and forced her to sit on the nearest headstone.

 

"You go on ahead, Sammy."

Sam nodded and quietly made his way down the dirt path.

 

"You're weird, you know that?" Dean said as he pulled out a pocket knife and cut her jeans above the injury. Kit jolted as the Jeans were ripped from her thigh, she protested.

"How..hey, I liked those jeans."

 

"You came up to two guys you don't even know and I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you wanted help. And now they’re your favorite shorts.”

 

He slapped the good leg he smiled while ripping the other side to match then inspecting the wound. It was still bleeding and she didn’t flinch when he poked around it.

 

"Come on I have stuff to patch you up in my car."

 

“Oh, that’s your car? Sweet.”

 

He swiveled his head towards her as his eyebrows shot up. “Oh.” A proud grin spread on his face. “Well, yeah. Thanks. She’s a beaut, isn’t she? I call her ‘baby’.” He looked sheepishly at Kit as they approached the Impala. Kit was smiling from ear to ear not aware of the stare Dean was giving her. How is she able to smile with a hole in her thigh? How the hell old is she anyways? So many questions were running through his head. He was sure his brother had more. She wasn’t even struggling to walk, the pain probably subsided. He took the opportunity that she was ogling properly at his baby to get some alcohol to clean her wound and a bandage for a temporary fix up.

 

“Hey this is only for now. I promise later I’ll patch you up good, got it?”

 

She nodded silently as another howl and yelling sounded in the night, gunshots following and more yelling. Kit’s head shot up and she frantically scanned the area. She tried to get up to run to the sound but Dean grunted at her and pushed her back down in the driver-side of the car and proceeded to kneel in front of her. He eyed her face as she dropped it out of view in defeat and made sure her hair covered her face. He bit his lip contemplating and let out a sigh,

 

“Hey.”

She looked up, face blank.

 

“Look at me,” he paused to make sure she looked him dead in his eyes, even if she already

looked much so.

 

“Don’t worry. My brother will make sure your mom is okay.”

 

“I’m not worried about her.”

 

“What do you mean?” He knitted his brows together, trying to understand without much success.

 

“I'm more worried about your brother, Sam.”

 

Dean busied himself with cleaning her wound , ignoring the comment.

 

“Hold on to my shoulder if it gets too much for you.” He poured the alcohol on the deep gash on her thigh. She hissed and threw herself forward as a string of profanities found a way from her lips following with some foreign words. Dean would have looked at her with concern but she looked too amusing. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails in and shot him a glare as she tried to twist away and punched his arm. He grabbed her leg and put it back into the position he needed her in if she wanted to be fixed. He tried to reach for the bandage he threw into the backseat and thats when he saw Sam running back. Sam scrunched his face up as he approached and looked down at Dean, who was still on his haunches in front of Kit. Who also still had her hands on his shoulders.

 

“You, uh, been drinking and seducing again?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to muster an annoyed look but failed and Kit watched with amusement the interaction between the brothers.

 

“No, just fixing our damsel in distress.”

 

“Hey, I’m not-”

 

“Save it.”

 

“But-”

 

“So... Sammy, hows mama-bear doin’ over there?”

 

Kit shut up and pouted. Sam raised his brows at Dean and Kit but didn’t say anything during their interaction but coughed to cover a laugh.

 

“Uh, she certainly was, er, other-worldly. But, you know, she wasn't what I was really expecting.”

Dean looked at Kit who stuck her tongue at him. He made a face back.

 

“Hey, Kitty, mind explaining what you meant?”

 

“See. I would but I can’t. Don’t call me that.”

 

“Whoa there, Wikipedia. I didn’t need the whole definition.”

 

“Not here, doofus. Somewhere safe.”  

 

“She’s actually right, Dean. We can’t stay here. I didn’t get her but I did manage to scare her off. And I don’t doubt that she’ll be back.”

 

“Ugh, you guys kill me. And you want to bring this up now? Thanks.”

He stands up and pauses to roll something over in his head. While he tries to reach around Kit for the bandages, Sam tries to spark some questions that’s plagued his mind. But Dean makes this hard cause he choose to get in her personal space and practically climb around her for the bandages that fell under the seat. He let a few curses fly as he fumbles and Kit apparently can't really move anyways but her face is flushed as she wears an adorable flustered expression. Obviously uncomfortable with the close proximity of his body, she tries to twist so its not crazy weird but somehow when he finally got the bandages and she moved herself they ended up nose to nose and they both jumped. Dean hit his head in the Impala and Kit kept apologizing. It was a cute scene but he really wanted to know how old she was. It was bothering him for some reason. She looked young, like teenager, but something was telling him otherwise. So Sam cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

“So, uh, Kit, are you ever going to give us a proper introduction?”

 

“I would say the same for you guys, no? Soon, I suppose. Ouch! Hey assbutt, that hurt.”

 

“Assbutt? Really?” Dean and Sam both exchanged looks.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Good as new.”

 

“For now.”

 

“Yeah. For- whatever. Come on, I need a beer,” he threw everything in the trunk while Sam helped Kit to the back seat to stretch her leg.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam eyed Kit when she took Deans beer and took a swig. She wasn't stupid, obviously. She knew what she was doing if she wanted help from two complete strange men. She knew what she was doing alright. She warily eyed Dean, who drank a tad too much whiskey and slung an arm around Sam’s shoulders.   
"Alright, kitty, what's your business with us?" They were sitting in a motel room and it was hard to explain that they needed several beds, but the man behind the counter was giving them a hard time. He kept insisting they needed a honeymoon suite and eventually they gave in to the odd situation. Since Dean wouldn't let Kit be by herself, Sam had to buy two rooms. Sam and Dean took the second room with two beds and Kit swindled the honey room suite. Fancy life.

“Please stop calling me that, I figured you two were the first people I came across since the incident. And the first to not look at me crazy too. So I guess my luck really struck out with you two sweethearts.” She was directly talking to Sam, since Dean was kind of frightening her with how intensely he was staring. 

“About the incident. What happened to your mom?” Sam shifted from Dean to talk to Kit better.

“Yeah. That. See, My mom. I don't really know how to word it.”

“Its okay. Its a judgment-free zone. Unless you know-” Dean looked up from the next drink he was about to pour and offered it to Kit. Figuring they all had a rough night and Sam doesn't drink heavy, maybe Kit..

“Yeah, hold on,” accepting the drink, “You guys, what the hell were you doing in the cemetery? You guys are pretty suspicious. Sitting in a cemetery covered in blood, not each others I'm hoping and you have a grave up in blazes like its a freaking bonfire in a California beach party. Uh-” She laughs and continues, kind of franticly, “for all I know you guys could be killers. But some good reason-” she paused and gave them a good look, “I completely trust you two clowns.”   
Sam made a face at “clowns” but then smiled and looked down, flattered. Dean on the other hand. Well, he couldn't stop staring at her legs, which were kicked up on the coffee table in front of her. Sam flicked him in the back of his head. He looked as if he was deep in thought and not really aware.  
“Dude.”  
“Hm? Oh, uh..clowns really?”  
“Is that all you collected?”  
“No...maybe.”  
Kit sighed, maybe not clowns, maybe 5 year olds.   
“Anyways. You don't have to answer now. My mom on the other hand. I don't know what to say to not sound like a nut.”  
“Its okay. Nutty is what we do.” Sam really wanted to know what was so important about her .. That made Kit so uncomfortable to talk about to them.   
Kit scrunched her face at Sam, confused.  
“Uhh, yeah, thats comforting, I think. She’s a Goddess and her father is a God. My father on the other hand is a human.”  
“Definitely our kind of thing, dude.”  
“Right up our alley. So, let me get this straight, you're a Demi-goddess?”  
Kit nodded. “Basically. I, uh, hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable.”  
Dean shook his head rapidly. “Not at all, we’ve dealt with Gods and Demi alike. This is what we do for a living. The Supernatural.”  
“Men who aren't from Mars and beyond. Beautiful. So you guys arent going to be weirded out if I told you I was over a few hundred years old then?”  
“Uh-wh-huh?” Dean sputtered  
“Then your father is dead then? Oh. Okay then. So what exactly happened to your mom then? A spell?”  
Kit dropped her legs down from the coffee table, carefully and crossed her legs, Dean’s eyes following suit. She yawned quietly as Sam got up to grab his laptop from the bag thrown by the TV stand.   
“Yeah. Granddaddy got mad at Mommy and yaddy-yadda blah. He threw her into a few years of a spiralling life of madness. She basically get madder by the day.” She waves her hand like nothing. As if this news didn’t faze her but it was pretty damned evident on her face and it was making Dean upset. They sat in silence with the sound of Sam cackling away at his laptop, obviously already in deep research. They silence was getting to Dean as he noted she was done with the "family gossip".  
“So you're gonna sit here and let him do this to your mother. Is that what this is? You choose to sit on the sidelines and watch this little family feud and eat some damn popcorn like a movie. Are you not going to do anything while your mom suffers?” His voice rose and he stood up choosing to get in her face to make a point. She stood up to attack back.  
“Hey, what can I do? You tell me! Cause apparently you know my family better than I do! Theres absolutely nothing I can do as a Demi goddess. I'm nothing to my grandfather but a failure. I'm basically powerless against him. And when i said a few years its been more than a hundred years of madness i had to put up with. So go ahead and call me lazy for sitting off to the side watching this all go down. She put a freaking hole in my leg, Dean. More than once. I wouldn't come seeking help if it wasn't serious.”  
Kit was on the verge of tears and Sam didn't want to sit on the sidelines anymore. Dean reeled back and put a hand on her shoulder so she could look up at him. The height difference bothered her when he pulled her into a bear-embrace and she was face first in his chest. He tried to calm her down. He hushed her as he coddled her and she cried hard and silently. He looked to Sam for help and Sam came over to rub her back. She was reduced to sniffling, face still buried in Dean’s chest.  
“Hey. Don’t think we’re gonna give up on you. We plan to help you and your- uh- family problems and work them out.”  
“Yeah. What he said. Look at me, hey. You don't worry bout a thing. Kay? Sammy here is a little bookworm.”  
Sam shot him a look and whispered, “Dude, what the hell.”  
“Dude, shut up. Look. He’s good at finding information on things like this and if anything we can both protect you of your granddad tries anything.”   
“Thank you both. I knew there was something special about you guys. Righteous men.”  
“I don't know about righteous.”  
“I'm pretty sure you guys are all righteous through and through.”  
“Uh-”  
They broke up from their embrace and Kit went to the bathroom to wash her face.   
“You never told us who exactly we’re up against.”  
Sam needed to know who to research for. Kit came back out the bathroom with a towel in hand.  
“My mom is Ma’at.”  
“The Goddess of Justice? Really? Geez, the irony.”  
“Yeah, I know. She had authority to judge one of my granddad's mortal whores...and it upset him."  
Sam looked at Dean with great awe. How the hell did he know about this?   
"Um, wow Dean."  
"What? I read."   
"You know, Kit, there are a lot of questions I have. Like why you don't look like your mom? What is your mom’s actual role in this whole thing for being the goddess of justice and to get judged by her own father? I never really understood all the Egyptian gods business.”

“Slow your roll, Sammy. She can only answer so many at once.”  
“It’s cool, man. Let’s see. My mother, the goddess of justice and junk. She judged a dead man’s heart to see if they were good or bad, before they went to the underworld, if it was heavier than the feather that she wore on her head then there was some mean, angry monster that ate it. If it was lighter, then they could move on. I stopped aging a few decades ago, I don't actually have full control over that. I don't look like her? In what way?”  
She sat indian style on the bed while Sam, who was at the coffee table with the open laptop, watching her. He rolled it over in his head.  
“You..don't have her hair and eyes. Then again, she was moving too much for me to get a good look at her. But you look even more, ethnic? I don't know. You just have more of the goddess look to you than she does. Sorry?”  
Sam looked a little ashamed to talk about her appearance, now that he got a good look at her. He didn't think much about it but she was extremely beautiful. Too exotic to be just a demi-goddess, pretty sure Dean felt the same way. She was just as tan as her mother with the same general features but her hair was straight. She was also taller than her for sure. It threw him off, wondering who her mortal father was. Her eyes were wider and more alert and they shone a bright intense blue, like Castiel. The way she tilted her head when she was confused actually also reminded him of missing angel. They could actually use his help on this case.   
“Why are you apologizing? Its alright, I guess I get what you mean. She dulled when she was driven into the madness. My dad himself had an exotic appearance, which is what my mom was drawn too, even when she already had a husband.”  
“Oh shit. Your mom was married?” Dean was kind of jolted out of his mind and kind of scared Kit and Sam.   
“Yeah, I thought you would have known that, since you knew about her.”  
“Nah, That was years ago, plus it was just a simple book of drawings with the name and their position. Nothing much.”  
“You actually just put yourself down? Don't do that.”  
Dean was standing by the mini-bar in the room and he dropped his head down and grumbled, arms crossed. Kit chuckled.  
“If I had a dollar for everytime he did that.” Sam turned to observe him.   
“Hey I was thinking,”  
“When are you not.” Dean smirked.  
Sam visibly ignored his retort, “Uh- maybe Cas should help us in this case.”  
“That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually. But what if he’s busy? I mean, I don't want to pull him away from his “Heavenly” duties or whatever Cas..does.”  
“I don't think he’ll mind, for you.” Sam tried his hardest not to laugh. Dean just ignored him. “Wanna give him a call?” Dean grunted and closed his eyes, brows furrowed.  
“Wait, wait..Who’s this ‘Cas’ fellow?”   
“I guess you can say our guardian angel. His name is Castiel.”  
“Castiel...sounds familiar."  
The sound of wings flooded the room.  
"What's wrong? It sounded urgent."  
“Holy Shit!”  
“Shit is not holy. Wait-”  
The man who Kit did not expect to pop up out of nowhere must be Castiel. He appeared right next to the bedside, where Kit was sitting. He looked down at Kit and they stared at each other in awe.  
“Hello.”  
“..Hi. Wow. Your wings, they are so beautiful.”  
“Yours are..interesting as well.”  
“No, yours are really impressive. May I?”  
Sam and Dean were watching the interaction and they both thought it was actually cute because Cas sat down in front of her and they both looked amazed. Kit reached out to touch the massive invisible feathery appendages behind Cas, as he stared at her.   
“Wait. Kit you have wings?” Dean walked over to the celestial beings sitting on the beds.   
“Yeah. My mother’s are much better than mine. I always wish it was an ‘either-or’ situation at birth. I'm stuck with these on my back as if they don't belong.”  
“No.” Cas reached out.  
“No?” Sam, Dean and Kit all looked at Cas.  
“Yes. I- No, they belong. They..suit you.”  
Normally Dean would try to get to the reason he called Cas down, but he has never witnessed two opposite sides of religion interact without a battle erupting like this. Sam seemed to be sucked in as well, they just seemed so caught in surprise and awe at each other.   
“Okay. Are you guys done fondling each other? Cause we have business to attend to. Your business.” Dean was growing impatient.  
Cas stood up and Kit pouted. She liked Castiel. He was different from the other angels she had met over the years.   
“Hold on. Castiel? How come I have never heard of you. Ive met your brother, Gabriel before.”  
“I don't know. I have met your mother though. The early days of her worship.” a throat cleared in the background.  
“Sorry. The reason Dean called you down here was because of me, well my mom. Something   
happened to her.”  
Castiel looked down, signature squint.  
“We must get going.”  
“Hold your horse, we don't have any information to go on any type of hunt. Why are you so fast on the terms of agreement?”  
“We don't want to waste anytime on the health of Ma’at. That would cause a disturbance to the structure of the Egyptian religion if something to drastic were to happen to her health.”  
Kit grabbed his sleeve, “You aren't even going to hear out the story?”  
“Can I hear the shorter version, please?”  
“No.” Dean folded his arms.   
The blunt answer made Castiel uncomfortable, but he didn't answer and tried to keep the emotion show on his face. He turned away from them and vanished.  
“Dean. Stop patronizing Cas. One day he won’t want to help us, thanks to you.”  
Kit and Dean turned towards Sam, still sitting at the coffee table. Kit turned her a towards Dean, questions written on it but not verbalized. Sam caught it.  
“He’s being stubborn, typical for Dean. Cas just wants to help, man.”  
“I kno-”  
“Okay lets go.”   
“Jeeez. Does he always do that?”  
“Too damn often.”  
“Do what?”  
Dean patted Cas on the shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Castiel glanced at Dean quizzically for a second before looking down at Kit, who was considerably shorter than even him.   
“I’m still willing to help if thats what you are worried about.” He raised his brow hoping he was right.  
She shook her head rapidly.   
“Okay so let us go.”  
Dean stepped back and rolled his eyes and shot Sam a glance. He gestured towards to the two celestial beings in the room in disbelief.   
“Yes, let us dive head first off a cliff not knowing if theres any sharks or rocks at the bottom.”  
“Thanks for that image.” Sam retorted.   
Kitt threw her arms up and took a deep breath and relaxed. Her shoulders were pent up with tension and she realized why.  
“Its ridiculously tense in here. Can we take a refresher? In any form?”  
Sam nods, “Why not. Lets head out to a diner and we can talk there.”  
Deans face lit up, “Food?”  
“Yes, Dean, food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to Kit..her real name is Kesi  
> http://logica-nara.deviantart.com/art/Kesi-375826835


End file.
